Jareth and Toby
by LabyrinthPhantomQueen
Summary: The title says it all but I'll tell you Jareth is around Toby for an entire Summer. With Sarah out of town what will happen? Slight Jareth and Sarah for now.
1. The Letter

What Happens When Jareth Babysits Toby?

( The character named Rosealine belongs to me and the others don"t)

Chapter 1: The letter

It was another boring day in my castle even though there was much going on in it. The goblins were messing with the chickens that keep showing up in my throne room and were having fun doing it. Then there was me I was thinking of Sarah again and being bored with my head in the clouds which is bad for me being the king. I care about her too much and her little brother as well but that was a good thing. The doors to the throne room opened and revelled a familiar dwarf "Hello Heggol" I said to him. "It's Hoggle, your majesty and I have a letter for you from Sarah." He responded as he handed me the letter. "Sarah? How is she by the way?" I asked him. "She's fine and Toby is two." He said and was dismissed. ********************* A few hours later**************** "I wonder what she has to say." I thought to myself. The curiosity got the best of me so I opened the letter and what was inside surprised me. *****************************************************************

Dear Jareth how are you.

I am working this summer and will have to travel to France. So I was thinking wondering cereous if. Ok I'm asking if you would watch over Toby. It's only me and him since our parents were in a work related accident. Since then I have been working to keep Toby and myself safe. I could wish him away to you and I'll know he would be safe and happy but then I would be alone. Toby will need someone around since I'm going to be out of the country and all his friends are going to summer camp. He has some interesting friends that help him and protect him when I can't. Toby is in high school now and I finished school a few years ago. Please come and visit me and Toby after the summer I would like to talk to you face to face.

I know that you keep watching me and Toby. It's nice to know that someone stalks follows watches over, protects and cares about us. I would normally ask your sister Rosealine but I haven't seen her in weeks she got too busy and left without telling me or Toby where she was going.

Other than that everything is going okay for us and I'm so sorry for not talking to you sooner. We have been in some pretty odd places and I have some friends of my own in those places. I leave on the 29th of June so you could see me before I go. Don't worry Toby is a nice boy and behaves himself.

Hope to see you soon and thank you if you do look after Toby for me.

Sincerely, Sarah  
**************************************************************************************************************

To Be Continued


	2. Jareth Arrives

Chapter 2: Jareth Arrives

Sarah's P.O.V:

It's June 28th and I was making sure that I have everything I need for the 2 months I was going to be away. I was going to take the picture I drew when I was still in school of Jareth and myself dancing in the ballroom when I was in the labyrinth and he was actually watching me again. "I know your there just come in Jareth." I said to him and he came in. "How are you today Sarah?" He asked me. "I'm fine" I said to him. "Would you like some tea?" I asked him and he nodded. We left my room and went to the kitchen. "Toby, come here please." I said once Jareth and I got in to the kitchen. Toby came in shortly after. "Sarah, who is this?" Toby asked me once in the kitchen and seeing Jareth. "Toby, this is Jareth he will be watching you for me when I'm working in France. He's a friend of mine so be nice to him alright." I told him. "Does this one have magic too?" Toby asked and he looked at Jareth who decided to do a little magic for him. "Cool. Is there anything else Sarah?" Toby asked me "No there isn't. Did your friends leave for their summer camp yet?" I asked back. "They leave tomorrow. They told me that they are already packed. Can they please come over?" Toby asked looking hopeful. "Why not, I would like to spend some time with Jareth anyway." I said and Toby left the kitchen. "He's grown a lot." Jareth commented. "He has, so did I. Yet you look exactly the same from 15 years ago" I told him and smiled. "Yet you never seem to stop surprizing me making friends who have magic, beating the Labyrinth and asking me to watch Toby for two whole months." Jareth said back smiling as well. Then he went to the window to watch Toby and his friends. "Sarah, do you know that Toby and his friends are fighting with sticks." Jareth stated to me. "I know I told them no swords .Real ones any way so I told them 'if you are going to fight use sticks no swords.' Unless

There are monsters and you must use swords but 'do not give one to Toby.' "I reapplied to him. He looked at me surprized. "Please Jareth you're not the only supernatural being Toby and I met over the years." I told him. "Really you have met others?" He asked me. "Do you really want to know?" I asked him. "Yes I do really want to know." He said in return. So I told him that I was friends with some vampires, witches, werewolves, aliens and time travelers to name a few. Toby is friends with demigods and magicians so we are used to the supernatural. "Let me get this straight you and your brother still mess with the supernatural and you didn't call me for 15 years because you were scared about what my reaction would be?" he asked me and I nodded my head. "You never seem finished with amazing me." He told me. "I got to get up early tomorrow. Why don't you get acquainted with Toby before he heads to bed?" I asked him sleepily. Then he left my room and I went to bed. I got up early the next morning and left the house. Toby was still sleeping when I left and Jareth would probably wake him up when he gets in they'll be fine.


End file.
